<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Do For AuthUnity by glorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929415">The Things We Do For AuthUnity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorp/pseuds/glorp'>glorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Drunk Sex, Family Dynamics, Horseshoe Centrist is there for like a minute, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorp/pseuds/glorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two extremists in the house. After Ancom turned Post-Left and Ancap fled, Nazi and Commie were the only ones left.</p><p>Takes place between Centricide 4 and 4.5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Authright/Authleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Centricide Eve everybody! Enjoy some more gay porn that actually has a bit of plot this time</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Centricide Eve everybody! Enjoy some more gay porn that actually has a bit of plot this time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There were only two extremists in the house. After Ancom turned Post-Left and Ancap fled, Nazi and Commie were the only ones left.</p>
<p class="p1">The Nazi knew he could charm his way onto the Communist’s good side. He had done it before with the Soviets and he knew could do it again. Bonding over love for the state over a few rounds of Call Of Duty and a bottle of vodka isn’t what the Nazi had expected, but he decided that he could put up with the sad Tankie’s mild drunkenness... for a bit.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t expect me to actually listen to you while you drunkenly ramble on about your <em>feelings </em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">The red ideology rolled his eyes at the fascist’s comment and grabbed his bottle of vodka. Nazi sighs in frustration as he watches the larger man drink, sadly muttering “Anarkiddie...” after taking a prolonged sip.</p>
<p class="p1">At least he wasn’t high on something like those filthy anarchists tended to be half of the time. This would be worth it in the end when he was able to overthrow that dirty commie once and for all after the centricide.</p>
<p class="p1">The Nazi focuses on his game, yelling slurs into his mic as Commie continues to wallow in his own misery, giving up on the game long ago to drink more.</p>
<p class="p1">“It was my fault. I got to him too late. I was too focused on snapping Liberal neck like toothpick.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mmh hmm.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Kim El Sung said that Ankiddie was a bitch and to get over it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Wow, something we can actually agree on.” The Nazi mutters as the game comes to an end. The thought of agreeing with the North Korean dictator made the fascist grab the bottle. “I’ll be taking a sip of this.”</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie looks at him with one eyebrow raised. “I assumed you would think of this as degeneracy.”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi opened the bottle. “Occasional alcohol is socially acceptable, for some reason.” He remarks before taking a swig. He instantly regrets it, not realizing the taste and strength the vodka carried with it. Communist snickers at the Nazi’s reaction.</p>
<p class="p1">“This is horrible!”</p>
<p class="p1">“It is alcohol from potato, drink of the proletariat, what do you expect it to taste like.” Commie takes the bottle from his fellow authoritarian. “You are not strong enough to drink from bottle.” He explains as he stands up and makes his way into the kitchen.</p>
<p class="p1">The Nazi watches him stumble as he tries to take his mind off of the taste of rubbing alcohol marinating in his mouth. He gets up and follows him to the kitchen. Nazi got there first, finding a half finished box of Dominos that Ancap had left here from earlier that day. He took a bite of the cold pizza. It was horrible, but remains to be an appropriate chaser for the vodka. He looks up to see the Communist pouring the transparent liquid into two small blue and red glasses. The communist tops them both off and looks the Nazi in the eyes as he slides them across the kitchen island. Nazi knows a challenge when he sees one and silently accepts the Tankie’s challenge. This would help him gain his trust so he can stab that tankie in the back yet again.</p>
<p class="p1">The white identitarian held his breath and took one shot as quickly as he could. After he couldn’t help but stick his tongue out in disgust.</p>
<p class="p1">“I still don’t understand how this is your liquor of choice.” He takes a bite of pizza before downing the second glass.</p>
<p class="p1">“Beer is like piss water to me.” The communist says simply before bringing the bottle back to his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi took this as a personal attack.</p>
<p class="p1">“I will NOT let this proud aspect of my national identity be ridiculed as ‘piss water’.” It doesn’t matter that he was actually born in Georgia (according to the wiki), cause it sure as hell didn’t matter that Hitler was born in Austria.</p>
<p class="p1">The Russian wiped his mouth with his sleeve before taking off his heavy winter jacket and placing it over the back of a kitchen chair. “Yet you do the same to me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Because I’m superior to you! That’s the point!”</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie lets out a loud and hardy laugh as he sloppily fills the shot glasses again and slides them across the table, a bit of the liquor spilling onto the counter. The “ethno nationalist” cringes at the vodka on the counter, yet doesn’t hesitate to down the drinks with the promise of pizza crust in between shots. The Communist continues to drink from the bottle.</p>
<p class="p1">Before pouring another round of shots, the Nazi takes the bottle from his hands and takes a long swig, coughing in disgust afterwords. After that it didn’t take long for the fascist to lose his attempt at a charming demeanor and started to ramble on about his emotions just as the Tankie had earlier that night.</p>
<p class="p1">“Julius Evola spoke to me today.” He leans against the kitchen island for support. “I admire his ideas but it feels like he only criticizes mine. I feel like a disappointment, like he can’t accept me for what I am.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Gay?” The communist remarked half jokingly as he takes another swig to try to get himself on the same level as his rightwing counterpart despite their differing tolerances.</p>
<p class="p1">“What?!” The Nazi sloppily slams his fist onto the counter, almost falling over but catching himself with a weak grip. I would NEVER let myself think such degenerate thoughts!”</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie places his bottle onto the island and turns to face his rival, definitely invading his personal space.</p>
<p class="p1">“The kulak’s walls are thin.”</p>
<p class="p1">The fascist’s eyes widen.</p>
<p class="p1">“I hear videos you listen to through the walls at night when you think everyone is asleep.” He drunkenly admits with a smile on his face.</p>
<p class="p1">The identiarian’s cheeks start to turn a darker shade of blue and his throat dries up. Tankie is standing above him with a menacing grin. Fuck. He’s been caught red handed by the red ideology. How ironic.</p>
<p class="p1">“I- I’m not a faggot.” He says unconvincingly, trying to defend himself as he looks away from the Communist’s glare. But when he feels a large hand touch his thigh he melts into the touch, moaning slightly. Once he realizes his mistake he covers his mouth, but it was too late.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t. Lie to me.” He commands with an authoritative presence.</p>
<p class="p1">The Nazi looks between the Tankie and the rest of the bottle on the counter. He wasn’t drunk enough for this, not yet. He reaches for the bottle, still feeling the Communist’s hand on his thigh as he starts to drink yet again.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie says nothing and waits for Nazi to finish. His bedroom is next to his, he knows that the Nazi is repressed as hell. He had decided not to bring it up. But right now, he could take advantage of this information as long as Nazi was interested. He’ll let him rationalize this experience for himself in the morning.</p>
<p class="p1">He felt drunk, but definitely not as drunk as Nazi, who left the bottle sitting on it’s side on the counter before whispering a quick “screw it” to nobody in particular. He then felt the Nazi put his lips on his. The aftertaste of cold pizza mixed with the predominant flavor of vodka entered his mouth. Commie moves his hand from Nazi’s thigh and places both of them on his hips, pulling the two closer together as the kiss deepens.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi drunkenly sticks his tongue into Tankie’s mouth, trying to take charge of the situation. Commie overpowers him and bites his lip, making him moan louder this time as he pulls him even closer. Nazi feels how hard the extremist above him is. He doesn’t care at this point. He’s drunk, right? Isn’t that enough of an excuse to engage in a bit of degeneracy behind closed doors once in a while?</p>
<p class="p1">“Please...” he moans.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please... what?” Tankie half mocks him.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi looks up at him with a combination of lust and desperation. “Take me back to your room... and fuck me.”</p>
<p class="p1">The drunken Russian’s grin gets even wider when he hears that request.</p>
<p class="p1">“You want to be degraded like the scum you are?” He asks as he starts to palm the Nazi’s cock through his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please da-“ Nazi stops himself before he says the whole word, but it was enough for the Communist to catch on to his word choice. His blush grows even deeper, realizing he sounds more like Homonationalism than himself.</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie decides to take advantage of this. He kisses the Nazi as he pushes him up against the kitchen cabinets. He moves his hand away from Nazi’s dick to his throat, choking him. He leans close to the fascist’s ear.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you want to be a good boy for daddy?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Y- yes!” He chokes out.</p>
<p class="p1">“Or... do you want to keep being filthy little degenerate for me?”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi chokes on his own words as his face only continues to flush. Tankie removes his hand, letting the Nazi catch his breath as he grabbed his ass with both hands. Nazi breathlessly moaned, laying his head against Commie’s chest. What he didn’t expect was for the Communist to scoop him up and carry him as he groped his ass. Nazi wraps his legs around him as he walks. The Russian has no trouble carrying him. Tankie was big, bigger than him. He is well built, towering over the Nazi’s short yet lean figure.</p>
<p class="p1">When they entered the bedroom, the leftist threw Nazi onto the bed. He landed on his back and looked up at the man who had carried him in. He was starting to strip, taking his shirt off and unbuckling his belt, throwing both to the side. As the Nazi took his own shirt off, he admired the Communist’s muscular build that came from years of sovkhozy. He strips his shirt off as he feels his cock throb in his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie sits on the bed as Nazi unbuttons his pants and kicks them off. He can see the outline of the other extremist’s hard cock through his pants. He reaches out and rests his palm on his thigh.</p>
<p class="p1">In response, the Tankie places his hand on his fellow authoritarian’s dick.</p>
<p class="p1">“Bold, are we?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Come on” he inches closer to Nazi while keeping his hand on his crotch. “I know you want me to fuck you silly.” He whispers.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he can respond, Nazi feels the Communist squeeze his cock through his boxers and lets out an airy groan. He feels his big hands slide under the waistband of his underwear. Before he knew it they were on the floor. His cock was hard and exposed to his rival. Commie stumbles to his dresser drawer and throws a little bottle on the bed before kicking off his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">The identitarian drunkenly strokes himself as the leftist returns to the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck me.” He commands.</p>
<p class="p1">“One second.” He holds up one finger beforefiddling with the bottle of lubricant for an embarrassingly long time before opening it. Nazi sighs impatiently as he coats his cock with lube. Commie comes back to the edge of the bed, Nazi eagerly waits.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck me already!!” He whines, like a child beginning to throw a tantrum.</p>
<p class="p1">“Brat...” he mutters, dragging the Nazi to the edge of the bed. Commie drunkenly runs the tip of his cock over his asshole, making the Nazi tense, yet excited. He did this a few times as failed drunken attempt to slide himself in. Nazi groans impatiently and grabs Commie’s cock, pressing it up against him.</p>
<p class="p1">He feels the tip enter him and curses in response. Commie waited for the Nazi to adjust himself before thrusting himself deeper into him without warning.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my god-“</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck yes.” He moans as he grabs the fascist’s ass. Nazi lets out little gasps as he feels Commie starts to fuck him deeper.</p>
<p class="p2">"Daddy..." he finally lets himself moan.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi closes his eyes, laying down and enjoying the roughness of Tankie’s large hands running from his ass to his thighs. He moans like nobody can hear him. Commie digs his fingernails into his thigh and bottoms out inside of him.</p>
<p class="p1">Feeling his entire cock fill him up was overwhelming to the Nazi, but in the best possible way. Tankie pushes his legs further back and starts fucking him at a different angle. Nazi really wasn’t that flexible, but fuck, did it feel good. His mouth was agape as he looked up at the man fucking him. Tankie had an almost manic look in his eyes as he fucked him. His legs ache, but it’s beyond worth it for how good it makes him feel. It’s worth it just to see his foe turned ally in this state.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi feels himself get close as the Communist holds him tighter. He barely notices Tankie scoop him up and start to bounce him on his cock. This sends him to the edge, he cums untouched all over his fellow statist’s torso. Commie continues to fuck him like an animal till he cums soon after.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie lays Nazi down on the bed before pulling out of him, watching him cum drip out of the nationalist.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie grabs a dirty t shirt and wipes the cum off of his chest and tosses it to Nazi, who was too far gone to do much about his mess. Commie sighed and climbed over him, crawling into bed. Both drunk, sleepy and on the brink of passing out, the authoritarians fall asleep pressed up against one another with their limbs intwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's how lil Nazbol was made</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post Centricide 4.5. The authoritarians spend a night in Ancapistan together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys wanted more so here ya go! I plan on adding a chapter with more fluff and more Nazbol for Centricide 5 but for now it's just smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The previous night left Nazi feeling conflicted. He loved the way his comrade manhandled him, but he knew that these thoughts were wrong.</p>
<p class="p1">He couldn’t help but follow him around like a puppy nipping at his ankles as they carried out their mission. Commie made no reference to it, he’d gotten up before Nazi that morning and left him alone. Nazi was thankful for that, as waking up in another man’s bed with a hangover covered in his semen is much easier when the other man isn’t there. </p>
<p class="p1">After their very Libertarian encounter, the authoritarians decided to share a room in a cheap Ancapistan hotel. And of course, the room only has one bed.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi knew Commie’s issue was with the rich, and his issue was with (((the rich))). That’s where the “socialist” in his name came from anyhow. But after the previous night, sharing a bed left him squeamish as some of the drunken memories stayed with him while others had been lost in the moment.</p>
<p class="p1">He groans. “Do we <em>have</em> to share a bed?”</p>
<p class="p1">Commie shoots him a quizzical look. “We did just fine last night.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Notlikethat.” He quickly spits back at the leftist.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie puts his hands up. “Fine, fine. I will take first shower.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t use all the hot water, I don’t want to be billed even more for it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah.” He murmurs as he turns to the bathroom and lets the faulty door slam behind him.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi is left alone with his thoughts. He thinks about how all anarchists are degenerates and could never be trusted. He tries not to think about the previous night. He tries not to think about the way he felt so comfortable in Commie’s arms or how soft his mouth felt on his-</p>
<p class="p1">The Communist leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel wrapped around his head in place of his usual ushanka.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Fuck.’ Nazi thinks, unable to stop himself from checking the authoritarian out.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ve been good for me today, not giving in to that Capitalist plot.”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi felt his pants tighten. It drives him crazy when Tankie talks to him like that, let alone the way he looks in just a towel.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you think those kulaks noticed the way you were limping around behind me?”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of blue. Fuck, was it that obvious? Or was Commie just toying with him?</p>
<p class="p1">“I was under the influence.” He takes a defensive stance. “You took advantage of that, didn’t you?!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I was even further gone before you walked in!” He argues.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi sighs. He was right. Nazi was the one who decided to drink and go through with the previous night’s round of debauchery.</p>
<p class="p1">“Let me be honest, I knew about it for a while. I only brought it up because we were both extremely drunk.” Commie adjusts the towel on his head to keep his hair beneath it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to breach your consent.” He looks down at the identitarian. “Your reaction gave me the impression that you liked it.”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi feels impulse take control as he grabs Commie’s arm, stopping him from walking away. He kisses him tenderly. The gesture takes the Communist by surprise, making him flush a deeper shade of red.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie was starting to understand Nazi’s deal. He’s a huge slutty bottom but doesn’t want to admit it. It makes enough sense, Nazi loves power structures. If he can’t take one over, he’ll happily lick the boots of the one in place till he can.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he knows it, Nazi is on his knees again. Tankie sits on the bed, throwing the towel around his waist aside. Nazi shivers when he feels one of Commie’s hands on his face. Nazi looks up at him with an open mouth as Commie jerks himself off. Commie caresses his jaw as he watches the head of his cock slide past the Nazi’s lips into his warm mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ve been such a good boy for me.”</p>
<p class="p1">He moans around Tankie’s cock as a response to the praise he gave him.</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie places his other hand on Nazi’s head and starts to slide himself in an out of his mouth. Nazi looks up at him with wide eyes. Commie thinks the way he’s looking up at him with his dick in his mouth is one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi knew that Commie could easily snap his neck if he wanted to, he’d seen it happen to countless centrists and moderates. Tankie was being rough with him, but gentle, as if he was concerned for Nazi’s safety despite being so rough with him. The thought of Commie being so powerful but treating him with such care makes the white identitarian get even harder.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew how to take control now, not letting the nationalist screw him over again like he had back in Europe during the war. He fucks himself into Nazi’s mouth, looking into his eyes, watching his reaction. He loved seeing the man below him come undone and give in to his repressed desires. Even if it was just for the night.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi feels Commie’s dick throb in his mouth and tastes his cum. Commie pulls out after he finishes. Nazi wipes the rest of his cum from his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">Before Nazi can think of what to do next, he feels Commie’s hand on his thigh.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.” Commie purrs.</p>
<p class="p1">He leans in to kiss the Communist while the bigger man unbuttons his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re such a good whore for me, letting me use your mouth like that. I loved cumming down your throat.” He whispers after their lips part. Nazi blushes yet again as Tankie yanks his pants off of him, leaving him in only his briefs.</p>
<p class="p1">“I think you deserve a reward, a good boy deserves a reward, doesn’t he?” He asks as he palms Nazi through his underwear.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi nods obediently, leaning into his touch.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie flashes a devilish grin. He knew they had to be up early tomorrow, but he couldn’t resist another chance to see Nazi like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for ur feedback it fuels my degeneracy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna keep this fic based in canon despite two of the main characters unrealistically railing eachother in between parts. But now? I don't care. I'm prob gonna write a fic with more feelings/tension between these two and less sex. Also to make some niche historical references. But for now, have some Centricide 5 Nazbol and a fucked up little family reunion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Commie is thrown back by the power of the horseshoe. He looks to the right of him to see his comrade covered in blood and littered with holes wounds from shooting “Nazis and Commies”.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s too powerful!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I did nothing to defeat him. We’re just proving his point, that the far left and the far right are the same.” Commie slumps back against the wall, feeling defeated.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wait a second...” Nazi thinks. “that’s it! We have to defeat him not by proving him wrong... but my proving him right.”</p>
<p class="p1">A look of worry looms over Commie’s face.</p>
<p class="p1">“We have to summon... him...”</p>
<p class="p1">“Argh....” Commie groans, knowing the danger of the situation all too well. “Well, if it’s our only choice.”</p>
<p class="p1">The two men reach out for eachother’s hands. A part of Nazi hesitates, but knows that it has to be done unless they wanted the Horseshoe Centrist to defeat them both.</p>
<p class="p1">“I am far left and far right at the same time!</p>
<p class="p1">I am far left and far right at the same time!”</p>
<p class="p1">Horseshoe Centrist disappears, being sucked into the void. Though this doesn’t stop the Nazbol’s performance.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s like me, but racist!” Commie explains, gesturing towards the Nazbol with a look of obvious distress.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi smiles and puts an arm around the Communist. “Exactly.”</p>
<p class="p1">Nazbol continues to serenade to no one in particular, still levitating.</p>
<p class="p1">“The left can coexist with the right.</p>
<p class="p1">If you’re a Slav you’re on thin fucking ice!” He says before flashing a cheeky wink directly into the camera.</p>
<p class="p1">Nazi feels his chest swell with an odd sense of pride. Summoning Nazbol was dangerous, they both knew it. But they wouldn’t of been able to take out the Horseshoe Centrist with just the two of them. He had to admit that he loves the power they have when they put their differences aside and work together.</p>
<p class="p1">Seeing Lil Nazbol reminds Nazi of the things he enjoys about his Tankie ally. The Nazbol inherited his tall and authoritative stature and ushanka along with the optimistic ideas for his people. Nazi only wants the best for his people too. Nazbol understands that the (((owning class))) is the enemy. Definitely not as colorblind as Commie, thankfully.</p>
<p class="p1">He has an innate sense of power and authority in battle, yet comes off as whacky due to his ideology seeming contradictory and the way he seems so absent minded. The greatest part of using Nazbol is that nobody sees him coming. And if they do, they won’t take him seriously.</p>
<p class="p1">Commie leans into the side hug, placing a hand on Nazi’s hip. Still looking distressed over the state of the Nazbol, he sighs.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know... I feel like my ideology isn’t necessarily dependent on Capitalism.” He turns and looks at the leftist. “It could work. As long as there’s a totalitarian regime, there are ideologies that can infest the primary party.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You mean... one party?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes Commie, that’s what I’m implying. A Communist state with the ideals of my people-“ he stops himself. “...our people in mind.”</p>
<p class="p1">Tankie’s eyes light up.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve been reading some Wikipedia articles lately... and I think I can appreciate Mao’s ruthlessness.” Nazi admits. “Killing landlords does sound...” he bites his lip. “...kinda based.”</p>
<p class="p1">Commie looks at him with a fire in his eyes. He leans in to kiss him, but before he can, Nazi stops him.</p>
<p class="p1">"Not in front of him, come on. You can't even hide your degenerate habits from a child?" He lectures, despite the Nazbol being much larger than Nazi. Lil' Nazbol had stopped singing and T posing. He was calmly sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, reading HitlerxStalin fanfiction on his phone. </p>
<p class="p1">"Fine." the Communist grunts out of annoyance.</p>
<p class="p1">He almost jumps out of his own skin when he feels Nazi's hand slide into his. It was so unexpected, especially from the blue tinted man. He looks his way and sees Nazi watch the Nazbol. A small but warm smile stays on his face. Commie doesn't know if it's more adorable or terrifyingly out of character of him. Whatever it was, Tankie decides to enjoy the moment. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's how lil Nazbol was made</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>